


Heartbroken

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy does a little writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Using Rejection

**The fans only had it half right. Adam and I were in a relationship but then again, not really. We fucked but…fukkkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

With a huff, Tommy leaned back in his chair, just staring at the computer screen. Two weeks prior, Mike suggested that Tommy start to keep a journal of sorts. So later on when he was a bloated, washed up rock star, he could sell his story to pay for his over indulgence of alcohol and drugs. Taking the whole thing as a joke, Tommy ignored it till one evening he found himself bored and alone. So maybe writing a few things down wouldn’t be so bad. What he had so far was how he had been accepted into the band and a few parties. The juiciest part of the story would be the connection between himself and Adam. It had to be written just right.

 **Adam wasn’t the first guy I had kissed. Always knew that I was bi, but more often than not I preferred women. That’s why what we had was open. Others came and went, but the two of us were always drawn back together. Like freaky Siamese twins. But it all changed after that gig in Finland.**

“Where are we going?”

“It's called Jenny Woo. The guy you saw me talking to after the show is the co-owner.” Turned out the guy, or better known as Cristal Snow, was a singer as well. Speaking perfect English, the two got to talking and soon he was invited to the club.

Looking back out of the cab's window and seeing all of the snow, Tommy wished that he would have suggested staying in the hotel room instead.

Arriving at the club, the two made their way inside. It looked like the clubs he visited back home, just a lot smaller. To the right was a bar. The left had seating that curved around to a staircase. In the middle of the floor was a small stage. Going down the stairs, they passed a screen playing random fashion clips. At the bottom another bar could be seen to the left with an open space for people to dance. There was a stripper’s pole in the center and some poor drunken girl was making a fool of herself on it. To the very right were the bathrooms, but their destination was straight ahead. Passing through the beaded curtain, they entered a VIP section. Didn’t take long for Adam to be noticed.

Cristal Snow approached them with two drinks in his hands. As the blond was given one, he inspected the fruity concoction. The liquid was clear, but there were greenish seeds floating about.

“What the fuck is this?”

Adam and Cristal seemed to be in some deep conversation as they did not hear him speak. Taking a sip, it really wasn’t so bad. So he kept his bitching to a minimum for now, till Adam decided to pay him some attention.

Leaning in close, Adam’s lips brushed against the blonde’s ear as he spoke. “Something bothering you?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Nothing was always Tommy’s answer when he was annoyed. So he wasn’t surprised when Adam got up and headed towards the bar. His drink wasn’t even halfway gone, but it seemed Adam just needed some distance from the other. Watching the singer greet several fans as he made his way, only to stop when he accidently bumped into a smaller blond man.

“Fucking great.” The man was just Adams type, too. So much for getting any tonight.

 **Finland is great in its own way. The people too but this one guy fucked my world right up. After that night I could feel Adam slipping farther and farther away from me. I knew there was trouble when he told us to go home and he went to Paris. I knew that Finn was meeting him there.**

“What do you mean go home? You said you wanted me to stay with you. What the fuck?”

“Tommy Joe.” His middle name only used when he was being scaled. “There is something between Sauli and me.”

It felt like a slap in the face. As though the nights with Adam was just meaningless sex. “Yeah, cool whatever.” He walked away from Adam then. Cold shoulder giving off a chill that could be felt a mile away. “Have your fun.”

 **With Sauli in the picture, our on and off stage make out sessions came to a halt. What hurt the most was when Adam tweeted about it being just for entertainment. To just find a way to not have to be around the sickeningly sweet duo, I joined up with Monte to play some music. Adam’s New Year’s party had been the exception.**

Knowing Sauli was still in Finland, Tommy made sure to look amazing for the party, even getting the help of Sutan before showing up. By then the party was in full swing. Being let in by a pink haired girl, he couldn’t remember the name so he made his way into the kitchen. Taking a blue cup, he filled it with ‘special punch’. The contents - an Adam secret - but the point was, after a cup, you where crawling on the floor.

There was a commotion going on in the living room. Adam, who looked like some kind of sexy pirate with the facial hair, was carrying in a large photo frame. “Everyone in here for a photo.”

The group, already half drunk, all piled into the living room. Tommy shot Adam glances every now and again, but the same was never returned. After the pictures, Tommy stayed on the floor. Sipping his drink and petting a dog that belonged to someone in the house. Before he knew it, people were counting down till the new year. At midnight, people were kissing, they were laughing. All of them having fun. Except for one.

Around three, most of the people headed home. Tommy thought about it too, but his head was a bit wobbly to attempt such a distance. Noticing a pair of shoes walking closer, he looked up to find Adam with a worried look on his face.

“Let me call you a cab.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Leaving his empty cup on the floor, he slowly pushed himself to stand. Not thinking clearly, he blurted out how he felt. “What’s wrong with me? I mean, we have a good thing and then some foreign fucker pops into your life, and you reject me like I’m nothing?”

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Adam felt awkward. A conversation he tried to avoid but knew it was close at hand.

“It’s not like you don’t love me.” Stumbling forward, Tommy placed a sloppy kiss to the other's lips, stopping when he realized Adam was not kissing back. “So we're done?”

Silence. Adam had been looking down, and upon hearing that, he was unsure what to say. Letting out a sigh as he was about to say something, Tommy intervened.

“Fuck you, Adam.” That pain clear in his eyes. “Fuck the band, too.”

 **When the fans found out I had left the band, they went nuts. The amount of fan mail and tweets tripled. But I couldn’t tell them then why it happened. That bothered me the most. So instead of trying to fix the problem, it was easier just to be the asshole.**

Tommy held grudges. No matter what Adam tried to do, Tommy refused to fall for it. Worst yet, he knew Sauli was back in town. So with money to burn and a need to do something stupid, he hit downtown and various clubs. People knew his face. Sure he would buy the first drink, but what came after was normally paid for by people trying to get his attention in some way. If he couldn’t get it from Adam, then he would take it where he could.

His right back pocket started to vibrate. Digging out his phone, Tommy checked the ID. It was someone he had not expected, Neil Lambert.

“Talk to me.”

“Tommy, did you hear?” There was a hint of panic in his voice.

“Hear what, exactly?” Tommy covered his other ear in an attempt to hear better. When it didn’t make much of a difference, he headed outside.

“Adam’s been hurt.”

His stomach dropped. All the not caring he was trying to feel vanished in the night sky. “What are you talking about, dude? Spill it already.”

“I don’t know the details and live too far away to check on him. Please Tommy, you have to go make sure he’s alright.”

There was a moment he seriously thought of refusing him. But that was just not who Tommy was as a person. “Sure. I’ll go check on him.”

As the conversation ended, Tommy hailed down a cab. While in Neil’s living room, he high fived himself. “And they say Adam is the only actor in the family.”

Shoving some bills at the driver, Tommy got out and looked at the house. It seemed quiet. Not knowing what had happened, he was expecting something more chaotic. Like an ambulance or mob of crying fans, hell even one of those annoying interviewers from TMZ. Anything! Making his way to the door, he knocked and waited. Adam answered, but more importantly, he looked completely healthy.

“Son of a bitch!” Tricked, worse still, it was Neil who conned him into coming here. The whole Lambert family was on his shit list at the moment.

There wasn’t a chance for the blond to leave, though. Adam grabbed his tiny arm tightly and yanked him inside. With the front door slammed shut, he pinned Tommy against the entry wall. “I’m sorry. Yes, it was horrible for me to trick you, but you gave me no other choice.”

No matter how hard he tried to yank his arms away, Adam’s grip gave them little room to move. So he kicked the taller man in the shin. Still, Adam would not move. The fucker was relentless. “So fucking help me, if you don’t let me go right now.” Squinting his eyes a bit, he was giving the best damn dirty look he could.

“You're going to listen to what I have to say. Hate me after if you must, but right now just…just shut up and listen.”

“Did you just tell me to shut up?”

“At least I know you're listening now.” Adam took a moment to put the words together in his mind, wanting what he was going to say to make an impact. Heal some of the wounds he created. “We will always have something special.” Tommy rolled his eyes, but Adam continued. “I do love you, Tommy. I love your personality and you style. I love how you snort when you laugh after you have been drinking. You will always be my Glitterbaby. The intimate time…”

“What are you, forty?”

“Okay, the sex.” When Tommy smiled a little bit, he felt more confidence that maybe all the ties they had were not broken beyond repair.“It was damn good. You are the kinkiest freak I have ever been with. How you were able to do that pretzel thing with your body, well, I was impressed.

“It's called Yoga.”

“Sauli is a good guy.”

“I don’t give a fuck about…”

“Tommy.” Adam’s voice became softer and more vulnerable. “There comes a point where you know you have found the one. The butterflies never go away. Are we perfect? No, but I would never change a thing. He completes me.”

 **There are only a handful of times I will admit to being a jerk. Sauli and I never became friends. I don’t avoid the guy but you will never see him and me out drinking together. Adam and I are pretty good. Being in a relationship with him changes something about you. For the better of course. I can’t picture my life without him in it.**

Tommy looked at the screen, contemplating deleting the last sentence. It sounded corny in his ears, but then again he wasn’t sure this ‘journal’ would ever see the light of day.

Looking at the clock, it was still early. Time enough for another chapter, which seemed pretty obvious what he should write.

 **I was in yoga class when we tried out this one pose called Halasana and got this crazy idea…**


End file.
